


Rut Are We Going to Do About This?

by aaronburrsdick



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming In Pants, M/M, Omega!alex, Rimming, alpha!washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronburrsdick/pseuds/aaronburrsdick
Summary: When  Washington goes into a rut our favorite bastard, orphan, son of a whore aid-de-camp is there to help see him through it.(PS this is my first fic so please be nice in comments (but also don't be afraid to tell me that it's shit because I appreciate feedback))





	Rut Are We Going to Do About This?

Walking into Washington's tent, Alexander has expected nothing but his general's stoic face as he wrote at his desk, read correspondence, or discussed tactics with another general. Yet when he entered, he saw none of those scenarios and was instead greeted with a flushed and panting George Washington sitting alone at his desk with one of his hands shoved into his still laced breeches, trying to desperately buck up into his fist despite the confines. Obviously, Washington had been caught in the beginning stages of his rut, judging by his level of desperation. Altogether, Alexander was surprised but certainly not displeased by the glorious sight nor the characteristic scent of an alpha in his rut as it replicated quite a few fantasies that he'd had involving the general and appealed to his omega instincts in a way that had slick gathering at his hole immediately.

 

In his desperation for friction, Washington had` closed his eyes so Alexander was able to enjoy the view for a little bit before the general noticed him. Before long, however, Washington caught a whiff of his scent and his eyes snapped open. Immediately, he became even more flushed, this time with embarrassment and shame for the fact that he’d been caught touching himself by one of his own staff was evident on his face, yet he still kept moving his hand leisurely within his breeches as the need was too strong to resist. His growing arousal upon seeing an omega did not escape Alexander’s eye either.

 

“Did you need help with that, sir,” Alexander purred as sexily as he could manage with his increasing desire to be knotted by Washington. Not only was it his base instincts fueling those thoughts, but also the memories of the nightly fantasies he’s has about Washington’s cock since he’s met the man.

Washington didn’t answer, just gulped ass Alex smirked then turned around to show off his ass as he fastened the tent flap shut. Despite Alexander turning around and sauntering over to him while still wearing that godforsaken smirk, Washington managed to collect himself. He pulled his hand from his breeches and put on the most neutral expression he could muster for the occasion.

 

“I apologize for you having to see me in such a state. Please leave before something that we will regret occurs and inform the others that I will be unavailable now and for the proceeding days,” he said stiffly in a failed attempt to sound stern.

 

Alex just grinned even wider and leaned in close to Washington's face making direct eye and whispered coyly. “Ruts are too hard to get through on your own, Alpha. I know that you want me and I feel the same, so do as you please. Take me, Alpha,”. The ends of his words coming off as more of a plea as he grabbed Washington's hands and moved to his ass which the general could not stop himself from taking greedy handfuls of. Hearing the omega beg snapped the last of his shaky composure and suddenly he was surging forward to claim Alexander's mouth and pulling him into his lap to grind his cock against Alex's ass to help himself finally find relief.

 

Washington was almost embarrassed about how quickly he came (and in his pants, no less), but with the young pretty omega grinding in his lap and moaning like a whore, he couldn't help himself. Alex soon lost all sensibility when he felt Washington's knot inflate and come dampen his breeches and Alex couldn't hold back how hungry he was for it anymore.

 

As Washington panted to regain his breath, the relief of having the first orgasm of his rut granted him a moment of clarity.

 

“Alexander, please get off of me and leave. As much as I'd like to, if we continue I might accidentally bond you,” he said, trying to pull the frenzied omega off of his lap.

 

However, Alexander wrapped his arms around the general’s neck and continued to squirm in his lap. “Don’t care. Bite me,”.

 

Washington groaned in frustration as Hamilton’s usual reckless attitude made an appearance. “That would destroy our reputations, Alex,”.

 

“We'll work it out. Please, Alpha, take me. Claim me. I want to be yours,” Alexander begged before lowering his lips down to trail kisses across his cheek and down his neck.

 

Washington's honor was hanging by a thread and in between pants he managed to argue once more. “If you stay with me for my entire rut, I will probably get you pregnant and you will have to be discharged from the army,”.

 

This made Alex come to his senses and for a moment he sat completely still as the gravity of the statement sank in. Despite wanting his general so badly, he knew that getting discharged this young would end his blooming career,effectively throwing away his shot, especially if he would also be saddled with carrying and raising Washington's bastard. Alex looked Washington in the eyes and nodded ever so slightly to show that he understood that getting knotted at the moment was a terrible idea which made George sigh with gratitude before Alex dropped his head to rest on Washington's chest and frustratedly crying out.

 

“But, sir, I still want to come so bad,” he cried, looking up at Washington with glass eyes and a pitiful look on his face.

 

“Shh, pretty omega, it will be okay,” he comforted mercifully, pulling the ribbon out of Alex's braid so that he could run his fingers through his hair affectionately.

 

“Please, Alpha, anything you want, just please. I need you,” he whined pathetically as he leaned into the touch and kissed his palm.

 

Washington was suddenly struck with an idea and as softly as he could, he gathered up his aide and gently laid him down on his back on his desk in front of them. He unlaced his boots and let them drop to the floor before carefully pulling off his slick soaked breeches, kissing each inch of golden skin that he revealed. Seeing his omega's pretty wet hole reminded him of his rut and his own cock that was once again throbbing. For just a moment he entertained the idea of undressing and knotting him, consequences be damned, but re refrained from doing so mentally citing all of the reasons that it was a terrible idea and instead focussed on rewarding Alexander's enthusiasm for serving him this way.

 

Alex again whined for the alpha to do something before he cried out in relief when he felt something at his hole but was perplexed when he looked across his belly not to see the general sliding his fingers or even his cock into him, but instead in his knees as his tongue lapped up his slick and licked at his rim diligently. While Alex moaned the fact that he was not going to get a knot anytime soon, he couldn't help but keep his eyes trained on the way Washington looked so pleased and hungry while enjoying such a depraved act. Feeling his tongue move in and out of him had him close immediately. Washington himself moaned against Alex from just the taste and sensation of eating out the, frankly, beautiful omega. Alexander thought it couldn't get better until two fingers slipped inside him as Washington licked the stretched rim surrounding them. Suddenly being filled with something was the last push he needed before thrashing and screaming as he came.

 

“Alpha, sir, yes please! God, taste me, Alpha. Oh Christ, thank you, Alpha!” he chanted and babbled as his cock dripped come onto his stomach.

 

It was at this point that Washington let out a silent prayer that all of the other aides were out on business as Alex had probably just alerted to half of the colonies that he'd just been eaten out by his commanding officer. But between the debauched look on Alex's face and the feeling of his rut back in full, he didn't seem to care. Instead of making him feel pure need and desperation, the new wave of hormones filled his bones with the desire to dominate so he pulled Alex off of the desk and onto his knees with one hand and frantically unlaced his breeches with the other.

 

“Round two, omega,” he growled and Alex happily opened his mouth for his general.


End file.
